Sleepy Hollow
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren, un joven y supersticioso profesor reconocido en Nueva York, es enviado por su padre a Tarry Town como castigo por cuestionar al juez y magistrado de su propia ciudad. El problema es que Tarry Town se encuentra en Sleepy Hollow, un lugar donde se habla sobre cierto jinete sin cabeza. Sin embargo, este ser de ultratumba no es lo único que encuentra en tan enigmático pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué tal? Les he traído un nuevo fic ;)

Espero que les guste.

Ya saben que ustedes deciden si sigue este Ereri ;3

Este fanfic participa en el evento de Halloween de la página de Facebook** Attack on Homosexuality.**

Otra cosa: no me gustaría llamar a este fic una "adaptación" de La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow, sino más bien una interpretación y versión diferente del relato.

Espero poder leer su opinión.

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

La silueta bajo la farola se notaba inquieta, abrumada. Cualquiera que viera al joven parado en el halo de luz se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, tenía el rostro pálido, los labios secos y las manos le temblaban. Sus murmullos se escuchaban más fuertes de lo que deberían, atropellaba las palabras, pero no se detenía. Rezaba con un rosario moviéndose frenético entre sus dedos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como esperando a que algo pasara rápidamente. La vela en la farola se mantenía encendida a pesar de estar a menos de la mitad. Entonces escuchó las campanadas a lo lejos que marcaban las doce de la noche, dio un respingo y rezó con más fuerza. Sus labios temblaron, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Las palabras salieron aún más atropelladas que antes. Sudó frío alrededor de diez minutos escuchando a lo lejos los veladores caminar, cambiar las velas en los faros. Uno de ellos se detuvo junto a él, llamándolo.

—Pareciera que esperas el fin del mundo— le dijo.

Abrió los ojos por fin. Miró al viejo velador, de arrugas sobre el rostro y ojos vívidos color azul. Las arrugas se esforzaban por mantenerlo viejo aún con el cabello rubio como el testigo fiel de su buen estado. Eren sonrió entonces, haciéndose a un lado para que Hannes hiciese su trabajo a gusto. Guardó el rosario en el bolsillo, pero antes de siquiera atreverse a dejarlo ahí, lo apretó con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo marcado en la piel.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas?

—Un carruaje.

—¿Tan tarde?

Sonrió. Sí, era una broma de mal gusto. No suya, sino del juez y de su padre a la vez. El problema era, en sí, que había osado burlarse de la forma en la que el honorable juez se dignaba a mandar sentencia de muerte a uno de sus pequeños alumnos, con tan sólo diez años. Algo para nada justo y mucho menos cuando el pobre engendro fue acusado por su propia madre de alzar la voz cuando no quiso comer sus pastelillos de frambuesa, a las cuales, cabe mencionar, era totalmente alérgico. Y si no hubiera muerto por la sentencia lo habría hecho por asfixia. En fin, a su padre tampoco le convenía que su propio hijo renegara ante el hombre que le daba de comer. Pues el juez era un hipocondriaco de los peores. De esos que pagan consulta tan sólo por mirar sin anteojos y sentirse ciegos de inmediato. Muchas veces llegaba a imaginarse cosas que, ni el mismo Eren, quien tenía imaginación de sobra, podría inventar. El punto, pues, es que tanto su padre como el dichoso juez sabían lo que a Eren no le faltaba: superstición. Y lo aprovecharían tanto como pudieran para darle su merecido castigo.

Que si ya caía un rayo, había tormentas repentinas o simplemente se topaba en el cielo con una estrella fugaz, que siempre terminaba siendo alguna luciérnaga; entonces y sólo entonces, Eren estaba seguro de que alguna desgracia sucedería. Aún mucho peor, sería totalmente inevitable. Como si el destino hubiera decidido montarse en su corcel para luego pasar galopando encima de la humanidad, deteniéndose en el joven Jaeger con especial odio por su persona. Algo parecido a ello era el cliché de siempre. Así que al par de cómplices no pudo ocurrírseles algo mejor que enviarlo por un tiempo a dar clases a los niños de Tarry Town en Sleepy Hollow, lugar rico en leyendas y relatos espeluznantes de todo tipo. Y la broma no acababa ahí, pues el carruaje que usaría tendría que esperarlo a media noche bajo un farol con el equipaje a sus pies. Justo la hora en la que todo tipo de cuentos de terror tenía su clímax. Se notaba, a kilómetros, que su padre había estudiado lo suficiente como para hacer que mojara los pantalones del miedo ésa noche.

Hannes se echó a reír, complacido por la versión que le daba Eren de la historia. Ciertamente era conocido que, aun siendo un reconocido pedagogo, el joven Jaeger era un supersticioso de primera y que con tan sólo inventar haber visto un espíritu deambular por la calle la noche anterior lo tendrías tembloroso debajo de la cama, rezando como loco con su rosario en las manos. Sin embargo le parecía cruel escuchar la historia, porque se estaba dando cuenta de lo viejo que se volvía y de lo grande que era Eren, el chiquillo al que prácticamente conoce desde antes de naciera. Ya era un hombre, un profesor reconocido en Nueva York y por supuesto el chico más problemático que conocía. No sólo se la pasaba en líos por sus supersticiones, que llevaba al límite, sino que también se metía en montones de peleas con personas que o no compartían sus ideales o los compartían pero con algún tipo de "margen de error", como él lo llamaba.

A lo lejos escuchó el ajetreo de una carroza, tal como la historia del muchacho moreno predecía. El hombre que la conducía se notaba cansado, tuvieron que darle un buen pago para que se dignara a trabajar a altas horas de la noche sólo para llevar a alguien de una ciudad a otra. Bajo las estrellas y el farol una despedida se llevó a cabo. Una despedida entre el viejo velador y el joven pedagogo. Quién sabe si se volverían a ver, Hannes rezaba porque sí pero el tiempo y la distancia parecían decir lo contrario. Tal vez la próxima vez que Eren volviera tendría un par de niños colgando de sus brazos y una bonita mujer como esposa. O tal vez ni siquiera lo sabría porque un día antes de su regreso, la muerte podría haberlo elegido como su víctima, la vida daba muchas vueltas.

Bajo la luz de la luna, entre el camino pedregoso, Eren dejó su imaginación volar ante todo lo que podría esperarle en Tarry Town. Podría encontrar a alguna bella jovencita digna de su cariño, o tal vez se encontraría primero con el jinete degollado del que tanto hablaban que con cualquier otra persona. Prefería la primera, aunque su mente se alteraba más con la segunda. Decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, quizás con los movimientos del carruaje terminaría siendo arrullado y llevado a los brazos de Morfeo. Funcionó, al menos hasta el amanecer. Cuando despertó pudo ver perfectamente la salida del sol por el horizonte. Resultaba hermoso, o lo hizo hasta que notó la ausencia de su rosario y comenzó a alterarse. Pudo haberse salido de su bolsillo cuando sacó la mano para despedirse del viejo velador que desde niño lo cuidó aunque sea de caerse. Luego miró aún adormilado el piso del carruaje y lo encontró. Suspiró aliviado, no sabía cómo viviría sin su rosario. Se lo había dado su madre unos meses antes de su muerte y sería imperdonable el perderlo. Aún más si terminaba tirado por ahí como si nada.

El par de caballos jalando la carroza trotaban bufando de vez en cuando, hacía más frío por la mañana que por la noche y seguro que con la alta temperatura que tenían sus cuerpos estarían dejando vaho salir de su hocico, como si por dentro tuvieran una hoguera en llamas. Probablemente faltaba poco para llegar a Tarry Town, así que se limitó a acomodarse con un libro en las manos. Fingió leerlo, porque estaba demasiado nervioso como para poner atención a cualquier cosa. Siempre llevaba el libro en el bolsillo, y lo había leído tantas veces que sabía de memoria cada una de las líneas escritas en él. Los bordes de las hojas estaban incluso desgastados, maltratados y si no se les aplicaba alguna clase de presión se separaban fácilmente.

Pronto pudo ver por la ventanilla las primeras casas del pueblo, había poca gente en las calles a pesar de ya ser casi las nueve. No le prestó mucha importancia e intentó adivinar en dónde se detendrían. Tras unos pocos minutos se detuvieron en un edificio color ocre al puro estilo arquitectónico de Amsterdam. Con ventanas paralelas a las del edificio contiguo. Bajó en cuanto los caballos se detuvieron del todo, bufando por el frío aire que respiraban con sus grandes agujeros en la nariz. El conductor bajó todas las maletas con prisa, entonces subió de nuevo a su lugar y arreó a los caballos, yéndose tan pronto como le dijo adiós. Así, ante las fauces de lo que parecía ser su nuevo destino, tomó parte del equipaje con dificultad. Subió los escalones y se detuvo. Debió abrir la puerta antes, soltó todo con cuidado y sacó las llaves de los bolsillos. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera embonarla con la cerradura, alguien abrió súbitamente.

—¡Bienvenido!— dijo alguien detrás de una horrible máscara hecha en casa, de esas que últimamente eran populares para Halloween gracias a los irlandeses y sus calabazas talladas.

Eren dio un salto hacia atrás y estampó su rosario contra la deforme máscara con brusquedad. Cuando el misterioso ser cayó de espaldas alguien más intervino para detener cualquier clase de pelea.

—Lo siento, Connie a veces es muy idiota— se disculpó.

—¡Armin!— se quejó el chico de la máscara.

Más tarde, una vez explicada la situación, Eren se encontró en su nueva habitación. El equipaje lo dejó en una esquina, sin ánimos de sacar ni acomodar nada. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de vivir en un pueblo supuestamente encantado, lejos de su familia y amigos. Definitivamente se sentía deprimido, enojado con su padre y también un poco de terror por lo que podría encontrarse en la nueva ciudad a la que ahora pertenecía. Sobre todo temía a ese hombre sin cabeza con el que su padre lo asustó horas antes de irse de casa. ¿Qué haría cuando lo encontrara cabalgando por las calles? ¿Mostrarle la cruz de su rosario? No parecía ser una opción demasiado inteligente. Aun así era lo mejor que podría ocurrírsele.

Bajó en busca de algo de comida y en lugar de ello se encontró con un Armin bastante engalanado con ropas finas bien planchadas y sacudidas. Prefirió no preguntar al principio, entrando a la cocina, pero su voz lo detuvo. Arlert le sonrió invitándolo a acompañarlos al festejo que darían en casa de los Ackerman ésa misma noche. Se negó rotundamente. No era un chico demasiado dado a socializar, mucho menos en festejos muy animados.

—¡Oh, vamos! Podría servir para que te animes un poco, Jaeger— exclamó Connie detrás de él—. Desde que llegaste en la mañana estás decaído, se te nota a leguas.

Eren se sintió un poco incómodo. Connie no había tardado casi nada en darle total confianza a pesar de que él se comportaba más tajante que nunca. Tras las súplicas inacabables de ambos muchachos decidió que podría darse una sola escapada antes de comenzar a dar clases esa semana. Quizás podría encontrarse con el magistrado del pueblo para poder hablar sobre sus funciones como profesor en Tarry Town. Entonces, vestido con sus mejores galas, que incluían su rosario en el bolsillo, salió junto a Armin y Connie camino a la hacienda de los Ackerman. Una vez dentro, entre tanta gente, los tres se separaron y Eren buscó de inmediato a quien podría ser el magistrado del pueblo, pero se le atravesó algo que parecía caído del cielo: el banquete.

Un banquete que, con el hambre que tenía, podría peligrar el desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Eren era un chico delgado y alto, pero su cuerpo tenía la capacidad especial de convertirse en un pozo sin fondo si de comida se trataba, porque, después de todo, siempre fue un chico de buen comer. Había todo tipo de manjares: pasteles de calabaza, hojaldres, parrilladas de pescado y pollo rostizado a montón; tartas de manzana y melocotón; carne ahumada y jamón, y confituras de membrillo, ciruela, pera; bizcochos y pastelillos de miel; cuencos de leche y crema dulce. Por supuesto que no se hizo del rogar y comió un poco, o mucho, de cada uno de los platillos sin dejar migaja alguna.

—Veo que disfrutas del banquete— le saludó una mujer de lentes, botas y ropa casual, una mujer con pantalones. Casi se atraganta al darse cuenta de ello.

—Lo siento, no he comido desde ayer en la tarde y el estómago no me dejaba en paz— se disculpó sin dejar de mirar el plato de porcelana donde se había servido tantos manjares.

—No te preocupes, la comida está para acabarse— comenzó a reírse la mujer, dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda—. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, soy el único médico y cirujano del pueblo.

—Eren Jaeger, profesor— contestó a cambio, totalmente sorprendido ante el descubrimiento de una mujer médico y además cirujano.

—¿Eres el profesor que dará clases a los niños? Es un gusto poder saludarte, pareces muy joven, pero la edad no importa mientras puedas hacer tu trabajo— sonrió, complacida.

—Puedo hacerlo perfectamente.

—Confió en ello— concluyó con sinceridad—. Si me permites.

Y así, se fue a hablar con un grupo de personas que la reconocieron de inmediato. Jaeger pensó que pudo haberle preguntado acerca del magistrado antes de que se fuera y se lamentó ser tan sensible ante las cosas que podían sorprenderlo, como el hecho de que una mujer vistiera pantalón y botas tan como un hombre cualquiera. Entonces dejó el plato sobre la mesa, tan limpio que podría confundirse con un plato que aún no se es usado por excepción de las pequeñas manchitas de grasa que dejó el pollo.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada al magistrado, seguro que nada más podría distraerlo. Estaba satisfecho y no parecía haber nadie más que estuviese interesado en él. Un hombre rubio, alto y con gruesas cejas oscuras se cruzó en su camino, ahí estaba. Lo había visto antes hablando con su padre, así que estaba seguro de que era el magistrado. Dio un par de pasos pero la animada melodía de un violín al otro lado del salón hizo que todos comenzaran a hacer parejas que bailaban alegremente. Suspiró molesto, de nuevo se había desviado de su objetivo cuando una muchacha de cabello largo negro al igual que sus ojos lo jaló para bailar. Le dio el gusto de bailar por sólo un rato y luego la hizo dar vueltas hasta caer en los brazos de un joven que le dio la impresión de tener cara de caballo.

Fue a buscar una silla donde sentarse en alguna esquina, ahí lo vio, sentado: ojos pequeños de color gris, cabello azabache y piel de porcelana. El cuerpo delgadito y pequeño. Unos delgados y rosados labios bajo la nariz respingada. Las cejas fruncidas en señal de disgusto. Casi no podía creer que un hombre así le pareciera tan atractivo. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado con una pregunta perfecta en su mente para excusarse por ser tan inoportuno:

—Disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra el magistrado? Verá, soy…

—Ibas bien antes de ponerte a bailar con mi prima.

Eren se exaltó. Era cierto que la muchacha le había parecido bonita pero a su ver no podría haberla comparado con tan atractivo hombre. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenían ciertas similitudes. Dadas las circunstancias decidió ponerse un poco más atrevido.

—¿Qué intención tiene venir a preguntarme algo que ya sabes?

—Hablar con usted, por supuesto.

—¿Con un Ackerman? Que extraño— dijo con sarcasmo

—Eren Jaeger— le extendió la mano por unos segundos sin recibir el apretón de manos que esperaba, así que habló de nuevo, sin mover su mano—. Vine para dar clases a los niños de Tarry Town, mi padre es un médico reconocido en Nueva York y mi trabajo me mantiene con dinero en los bolsillos. No tengo por qué esperar nada más que una agradable bienvenida de su parte.

Ackerman escuchó atentamente con un deje de desconfianza en su mirada. Tras medio minuto pareció pensarlo bien y le tomó la mano sigilosamente aún sin decir nada. Luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos, murmurando su nombre con una claridad y fuerza espeluznante.

—Levi Ackerman.

—Es un gusto, Levi.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevó la delgada mano hacia sus labios e ignorando lo raro que pudiera parecer para cualquiera, besó sus nudillos.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

Ojalá que sí les haya gustado :3

¡Espero sus reviews!

Y recuerden, ustedes deciden si sigue ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Les he traído un nuevo capítulo el día de hoy.

Las notas del final son importantes, los pequeños asteriscos serán explicados en ellas ;)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

Bajo la mirada complacida de los ojos grises, Eren se separó de la mano delgadita que sostenía. Alzó sus propios ojos, decidido a dedicarle una mirada tan osada que no se pudiera negar a cualquier clase de sentimientos que pudiera intentar confesarle. Levi tan sólo estiró los delgados labios hacia un lado, totalmente satisfecho con las acciones de Jaeger. Sin embargo la magia que se había formado en el momento fue interrumpida por alguien más, alguien a quien ambos maldijeron en la profundidad de su conciencia, subconsciencia y lo que sigue de ello: el Magistrado Erwin Smith. Un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, el cabello ya comenzaba a volverse canoso sobre su cabeza rubia; las arrugas alrededor de los ojos se marcaban cuando sonreía y sus ojos azules brillaban como pedazos del cielo de verano. Erwin los saludó con ánimo, fingiendo no haberlos visto. Por supuesto reconoció a Eren casi de inmediato, le dedicó una sonrisa más grande y le dijo que podrían hablar sobre sus funciones como profesor por la mañana. Después lo invitó a ir afuera, donde el señor Ackerman, dueño de la hacienda, tío de Levi y padre de la chica a la que dejó en brazos del chico con cara de caballo, estaba sentado junto a otros varios hombres de buena edad para contar historias de fantasmas y aparecidos.

Por supuesto, tuvo que interesarse en la conversación que abordaban, hablando de historias viejas de guerra. Muchos se daban su propia fama diciendo que sin ellos el mundo y especialmente el país no sería lo que era. Eren tan sólo se limitaba a escuchar vagamente, respondiendo sumisamente a cualquier cosa que pudieran preguntarle. Si debía responder con un sí, lo hacía. Si debía decir no, lo hacía. Pero sabía que su atención estaba puesta sobre el cuerpo delgado y hermoso de Levi, quien se había decidido a seguirlos en cuanto vio la oportunidad de salir de la fiesta. Para Eren resultaba excelente tener un lugar frente a él. Podía mirarlo resaltar en medio de la oscuridad debido a su bonita piel pálida. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas cuando Eren dejaba de mirarlo por minutos para fingir que ponía atención a ése que había tomado su turno de contar sus hazañas, entonces volvía a mirarlo, topándose con esos ojos grises que lo miraban con insistencia, como pidiendo su atención una y otra vez más.

El turno del Magistrado llegó, pero se excusó diciendo que tenía que irse a casa temprano. Así que Jaeger entendió que la fiesta podría llegar hasta después de la media noche. Al no haber quién contara nada, uno de los hombres volvió a tomar la palabra, con sólo la luz de la pipa encendida alumbrándole el rostro. La escena se había convertido en un perfecto momento para contar una historia de terror y Nile Dawk no quería perderse la oportunidad de hacerlo, no con sus años pesándole encima. Las arrugas se le marcaban un poco más que a Erwin y en su voz se notaba lo mucho que fumaba a diario. Su historia habló del montón de espectros que, sin nadie a quien visitar en el pueblo, rondaban vacíamente cerca del tulipero más allá del puente de roble, donde presumían haber acabado con el mayor Darius Zacklay, de quien nadie había sabido nada luego del supuesto suceso. Al parecer el cuerpo de Zacklay había sido recientemente trasladado a los británicos y residiría en la abadía de Westminster en calidad de héroe, sin embargo todos alegaron que los espectros deambulando el árbol habían decidido llevarse el alma de Darius*. A Eren se le erizó la piel cuando recordó que debía pasar cerca del escabroso árbol. Justo en ése momento a alguien se le ocurrió mencionar aquello que le aterraba más de la cuenta: el jinete sin cabeza. Ése que cabalgaba tenebroso por las noches, dejando a su caballo galopar con su furioso semblante.

La nueva historia hacía que el estómago de Eren se revolviera, ahora no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que pudiera tener la cabeza sobre los hombros. Por suerte, si era cierto lo que ahora relataban, la iglesia donde se suponía que gustaba rondar se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos. Aun así su paranoia siguió por un largo rato. Cuando la fiesta pareció darse por terminada, con la música sofocada por los sonidos de carretas y caballos transportando a la gente a su hogar, con las jovencitas montaban a la gineta junto a algún pretendiente, con risillas que se alejaban gradualmente entre la oscuridad. Eren buscó a Connie y Armin pero el primero había conseguido llevarse a una chica bonita de cabello chocolate recogido con una coleta -una moda que se volvió famosa los últimos años-, montada en el caballo hace ya un rato y el segundo al parecer se había ido temprano. Así que, abandonado por sus colegas, decidió tomar su caballo, uno prestado por Connie que parecía ser de los mejores corceles jamás conocidos, pero era tan terco y bruto como él mismo.

Tomó su camino pensando en Levi, que se había desaparecido en cuanto todos comenzaron a irse, casi como si se hubiera esfumado. Cuando estuvo cerca del tulipero donde había muerto Zacklay, y que tenía por nombre el árbol del mayor Darius en su honor, comenzó a sentir la piel chinita, recordando el relato del viejo Nile. Silbó en un intento de distraerse, su silbido sonaba incluso grosero entre tanto silencio. Silencio que sólo era interrumpido por la melodía que salía de sus labios y el galopar lento de su caballo. Entonces llegó al árbol y se detuvo, mirándolo como quien mira lo alto de un edificio. De verdad que se le antojaba escabroso con sus maderas petrificadas y grises, sin ni unas pocas hojas en sus ramas. En su tronco se notaba una línea gruesa de color blanco atravesándolo, como si fuera la cicatriz que le ha dejado algún rayo al atravesarse en su camino. Dejó de silbar entonces, sorprendido con el tenebroso escenario, se había quedado sin palabras. Entonces le dio un golpecillo al caballo con los talones para que comenzara a moverse, pasó al lado del árbol pensando que parecía la entrada al inframundo, aunque claro su palabra no tenía validez por ser el supersticioso que era. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó alguna clase de sollozo lamentable, miró a todos lados con los nervios de punta. Un par de ramas volvieron a hacer aquel ruido provocado por los vientos, suspiró, calmándose y siguió una vez más.

Bajo las ramas frondosas de hojas anaranjadas de otro tulipero cercano al pantano de Wiley, donde había otras muchas historias, Eren se encontró con una figura solitaria. La piel pálida delató a Levi, que lo miró desde su caballo. El corcel era elegante, casi tanto como su dueño, seguía dócilmente las órdenes de su jinete y se mantenía taciturno entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse mientras se acercaban el uno al otro. Eren sintió que el resto del mundo no importaba mientras pudiera ver esos ojos grises a diario. Sin decirse ni una sola palabra, comenzaron a caminar sobre el puente de roble dejando oír de vez en cuando los chirridos de la madera. Entonces ambos caballos se detuvieron, queriendo regresar por donde habían caminado. Ni siquiera el corcel de Levi quiso obedecer a su mandato.

Miraron al final del puente. Ahí estaba. Un caballo grande y negro, con los ojos impregnados en sangre y el aliento de fuego que evaporaba el aire que salía de su hocico. Un hombre, de anchos hombros y porte misterioso, lo montaba con altanería, llevaba algo debajo del brazo pero no supieron identificar el qué. Ambos intentaron ver más allá de la oscuridad pero les era imposible. Los caballos retrocedían y ellos los dejaron hacerlo, sabían que era mejor confiar en su instinto con tan misterioso ser. Mientras se alejaban del puente en silencio escucharon los pasos de otro caballo detrás de ellos, ése alguien los seguía con cautela. Eren miró de reojo y retuvo la respiración, aún con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna pudo notar que esa cosa no tenía cabeza. Era el jinete sin cabeza y los había encontrado en el puente. De inmediato sacó su rosario y movió los labios rezando como loco, en un intento de invocar alguna fuerza divina que pudiera ayudarlos. Luego volvió a mirar atrás, ya no estaba. Giró la cabeza hacia el frente justo a tiempo para tomar bien las riendas del caballo, que comenzó a correr hacia la otra dirección con prisa, pues el jinete había encontrado la manera de escabullirse para acorralarlos en el puente. Levi maldijo entre dientes y encajó las espuelas en el caballo, siguiendo a Eren muy de cerca.

Pasaron por el puente cabalgando tan rápido como las piernas de los caballos lo permitían mientras el sonido del agua siendo atravesada por otro caballo más los alteraba. Cuando lograron pasar por todo el puente se dieron cuenta de que el espectro que los seguía estaba demasiado cerca de ambos. Levi rebasó a Eren apurado y este tan sólo pudo agacharse para evitar la hoja de la espada que se dirigió directamente hacia su cabeza. Jaeger rezó, rezó tantos rezos como pudo. Llegaron a la iglesia, bajaron de los caballos poco antes de llegar y corrieron hasta el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con una de las pesadas bancas de madera. Ambos fueron hasta el fondo de la iglesia, sentándose con la espalda pegada a la pared. Jadearon mirando fijamente la puerta y sólo podían esperar que sus caballos estuvieran a salvo. Pasaron horas sin que ellos pudieran tranquilizarse hasta que escucharon el trotar del jinete alejarse hacia algún lugar. Ni siquiera fueron a asegurarse. El sueño comenzó a vencerlos lentamente pero despertaron de inmediato cuando algo golpeó con demasiada fuerza la puerta y el jinete volvió a irse. Pasaron otro par de horas ahí de todos modos, sólo para asegurarse de que no regresaría de nuevo.

—Hace frío— murmuró Levi.

Eren lo miró, realmente era tan hermoso como lo había visto por la noche, pero ahora tenía la nariz roja y sus manos estaban casi transparentes debido al frío. Sonrió quitándose el saco para ponérselo sobre los hombros. Aprovechó para acercarse lo suficiente y entonces poder darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Levi no se negó pero su expresión tampoco varió mucho. Excepto por su mirada, esa mirada que decía tantas cosas sin necesidad de usar palabras. Probablemente era que incluso deseaba un beso un poco más atrevido, pero Eren sabía que para estar en la iglesia, ellos solos y con ese tipo de sentimientos tan pecaminosos resultaba demasiado el sólo mirarlo a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a dejar su propia religión -lo que incluía su protección contra demonios-, con tal de poder darle un solo beso. Con tal de poder probar por una sola vez esos rosados labios. Con tal de poder dejar sobre su bonita boca un pequeño rastro de él. Así, cada que lo viera pasar junto a él, sabría que una pequeñísima molécula de Levi le pertenecía, sin importar que tan pequeña fuera.

Salieron de la iglesia, muy juntos el uno del otro, mirándose de vez en cuando. Frente al portón del lugar había una gran calabaza anaranjada hecha pedazos. La tierra estaba totalmente hecha un lío, las pisadas del caballo habían hecho que el piso se convirtiera en tierra suelta, ni un pedazo de verde pasto quedaba vivo. Pasaron sintiendo el aire frío entrar en sus fosas nasales y caminaron hasta el puente nuevamente, obligados a pasar por él una vez más. Esta vez fue mucho mejor que la anterior, pues se habían puesto a hablar de cosas al azar, divagando y riendo un poco con cualquier tontería, tal como un par de enamorados que dan un paseo. Eren se ofreció a acompañar a Levi hasta su casa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que vivían mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. Porque, contrario a lo que su familia esperaba, Levi había decidido volverse realmente independiente cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

El sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte, iluminando la fría mañana. Eren miró las nubes formadas en el cielo, parecían ovejas apiladas en hileras, así que supo que más tarde haría mucho más frío. Levi quiso devolverle el saco, como sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo pasar frío, pero se negó. Después de todo tenía una buena resistencia al frío. Al menos eso dijo hasta el día siguiente, en el que sorbió la nariz incontables veces con cierto disimulo nada gracioso. Se pararon frente a la casa de Levi, justo en la puerta, esperando alguna invitación para tomar el té por parte del otro. En lugar de ello se miraron con una sonrisita idéntica a la de un par de cómplices con el plan perfecto.

—Jaeger— dijo Ackerman de pronto—, ha sido un placer conocerlo.

—El placer es mío, Levi— contestó con una sonrisita—. Gracias por esta noche.

Volvió a tomar su mano para besarla. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarla a su rostro, las manos delgaditas tomaron su rostro, estaban un poco cálidas. Los ojos grises lo miraron muy de cerca y un beso más, uno muy cerca de los labios, lo hizo sonreír como nunca lo había hecho antes. El revoloteo en el estómago, las conocidas mariposas, el sudor repentino de las manos y la sensación de un pequeño mareo de excitación lo dejó con una cara de idiota. Levi le tiró el saco encima dedicándole un hasta luego y entró haciendo chirriar la puerta al cerrarla. Embobado con esa sencilla caricia, recordó que en unas horas tendría que ver al Magistrado y fue hasta su nuevo hogar, a unas casas de ahí. Si ése sería su nuevo hogar no tenía de qué quejarse. Cuando viera a su padre le agradecería de todo corazón. Entró a la casa y volvió a encontrar a Connie con esa fea máscara* puesta. Lo ignoró por completo, a pesar de haber visto al jinete sin cabeza su noche había sido casi perfecta.

—¡Mira nada más! Ya sabía yo que Jaeger era un galán, seguro que pasó la noche con alguien— se burló quitándose la máscara.

—No seas grosero, Connie. No fui yo quien se llevó a una chica en el caballo— contestó más bien con buen humor, algo que contradecía en parte lo que decía.

—Que buen humor tienes hoy— ambos miraron más allá en la habitación, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Armin con ropa casual que le sentaba muy bien—. Eso es bueno porque hoy tienes que ver al Magistrado Smith, te recomiendo que te cambies.

Eren miró su ropa, estaba sucia, llena de tierra y lo único que parecía haberse salvado era su chaqueta. Sonrió al mirarla, recordando su noche con Levi. Luego se disculpó y fue hasta su habitación, donde se cambió de ropas, cepilló con mimo otro saco y acomodó un poco su cabello. Entonces lo vio. Ahí en su cuello, cerca de la oreja, en la orilla de su cuero cabelludo, había una marca, una pequeña marca parecida a esas con las que numeran a las vacas. Era una pequeña línea, pero si la imaginaba completa era claramente la línea por la que una guillotina podría cortarle la cabeza. Recordó al jinete, ése jinete lo había marcado de alguna manera y se preguntaba qué demonios significaba aquello. Quizás fue ése momento en el que se tuvo que agachar para evitar su espada. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiera escogido para ser su próxima víctima? ¿También lo habría hecho con ese hombre de ojos grises bonitos que conoció por la noche? Las preguntas se quedaron en su mente cuando Armin lo apuró dando golpecitos en la puerta. Acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se puso el saco, entonces salió y caminó con el rubio hasta a casa del Magistrado, donde fueron recibidos casi de inmediato.

Hablaron sobre el tema de la escuela, o al menos de la casa que serviría de escuela mientras estuviera ahí. Al parecer Erwin había escuchado sobre él cuando fue a Nueva York y le había parecido fantástico que estuviera interesado para dar clases en Tarry Town. Le dio las llaves de la escuela y luego hablaron sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior. Eren se interesó casi de inmediato en volver a hablar sobre las leyendas que habían contado aquellos viejos granjeros, aunque sólo fingía querer saber sobre cada una, pues buscaba especialmente algún nuevo dato sobre el jinete que los había perseguido a él y a Levi. El nuevo relato llenó mucho más su curiosidad que la anterior. Al parecer se trataba del espectro de un mercenario Hessiano* que fue contratado en la guerra por su sádica brutalidad. Después había sido asesinado y decapitado con su propia espada. Al parecer su espíritu no había sido aceptado por Dios, así que buscó lugar en el infierno pero Satanás se burló de él enviándolo a la Tierra de nuevo como un alma en pena y desde entonces se aparece cerca de la iglesia por las noches, como si quisiera entrar y absolver sus pecados en busca de un lugar en el cielo o el infierno.

—Si llegas a encontrarlo por la noche y te marca asegúrate de que no vuelva a encontrarte, pues seguro te buscará hasta llevarse tu alma— dijo Smith entre risas. Eren sólo pudo sentir un vuelco en el estómago. De inmediato preguntó si había una forma de salvarse. La había: huir del jinete hasta que su marca desapareciese*—. Es una lástima que nadie haya podido hacerlo aún.

Sus palabras fueron como una sentencia de muerte para Jeager, quien no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la marca en su cuello. Incluso ignoró lo que le decían de vez en cuando, excusándose con que estaba un poco cansado debido a que al llegar a casa a noche había sufrido insomnio. Por suerte Armin se había ido desde antes y no tenía quien lo acusara de no haber llegado a dormir en todo caso. Luego de unas horas fue libre y se apresuró a ir a casa con la angustia en la garganta. Algunos niños lo detuvieron en la calle para saludarlo, así que fingió una sonrisa y les dijo que los esperaba la mañana siguiente en la escuela. Ignoró los bufidos de unos y las ovaciones de otros, excusándose para poder irse a casa de una vez por todas. Frente a la entrada sacó sus llaves y el rosario se le escapó del bolsillo junto con ellas. se agachó para recogerlo y pudo escuchar algunos pasos acercándose. Miró hacia arriba, era el chico con cara de caballo que había visto en la fiesta, justo al que había cedido el turno de bailar con la hija de los Ackerman. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada frívola.

—¿Así que tu eres el famoso profesor?— relinchó con cierto desprecio.

—¿Algún problema con ello?— respondió con el doble de soberbia con la que el otro comenzaba a mirarlo.

—Me sorprende que Mikasa pueda fijarse en algo como tú.

No tardaron en mostrarse a la defensiva el uno contra el otro, como si fueran un par de perros defendiendo su territorio, aunque, en su caso, no tenían realmente nada que defender. Eren sentía un desprecio irracional hacia ésa estúpida cara de caballo frente a él. No sabía si era porque se interpuso en su camino o sólo porque su cara y su actitud eran extremadamente irritantes. Quizás ambas. Sí, definitivamente debían ser ambas opciones.

—Jean Kirschtein— llamó alguien más. Casi de inmediato reconoció su voz.

Jean retrocedió y se despidió de la nada, sin querer meterse en problemas. Eren miró a Levi, quien se dedicó a observarlo y luego miró la casa. De nuevo, su rostro parecía decir nada, sin embargo Eren reconocía en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de burla. Esperó a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. De nuevo se había olvidado del terror que había sufrido antes, incluso se olvidó de la ira que había estado surgiendo desde su estómago cuando vio al idiota cara de caballo. Y es que ver ese cuerpo de rostro y mirada tan bonita era para él un deleite. Esa piel pálida, ésos ojitos que decían de todo, ésos labios rosados y esas manos delgaditas, era imposible para él no perderse en todo ello. Volvió a toparse con la mirada media burlona del Ackerman.

—Es curioso que un supersticioso como tú viva en el número trece*.

Jaeger lo miró confundido a punto de preguntar a qué se refería pero esos bonitos ojos grises se perdieron a tiempo, Levi sólo había venido a burlarse. Pensó a qué podría referirse con eso del número trece hasta que se topó con ese par de números pequeños en lo alto de la puerta. Sí, su padre había estudiado demasiado bien antes de enviarlo ahí. Con razón la renta era tan barata*. Mierda.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero sus reviews! ;)

Notas: **Con asteriscos**

*La historia sobre "el mayor Darius" en este caso representa al mayor André. John André (1751-1780) fue víctima de uno de los sucesos más controversiales de la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos y mayor de tropas británicas. El caso fue que un general norteamericano tuvo la brillante idea de sobornarlo para lograr que una "falla" en tropas británicas les diera la excusa perfecta para quitarle puntos al país enemigo, sin embargo el mayor André le era fiel a su patria y no tardó en contar todo a sus superiores, quienes le dieron la orden de ir a la cita vestido de paisano y proporcionar información falsa. Sin embargo, un espía infiltrado informó al general norteamericano y cuando André iba en camino al lugar donde fue citado una partida de holandeses del lado de Norteamérica lo capturó. Se le juzgó como espía y fue fusilado. Sus restos no fueron trasladados a Inglaterra hasta 1820 y desde entonces están en la abadía de Westmister. En fin, en Sleepy Hollow la historia no fue conocida así al principio, pues se rumoreaba que habían sido los espíritus chocarreros quienes decidieron llevarse su alma al inframundo porque sí. Al principio lo usaban como una broma pero terminaron por creérselo ellos mismos. Luego el gobierno admitió su fusilamiento y pues ahora saben que las leyendas existen por culpa de los chismes y el gobierno ja ja.

*Respecto a la moda de la coleta o cola de caballo, bueno, no estoy segura. La verdad es que no encontré datos históricos sobre las coletas (en lugar de ello aprendí que existen montones de tipos de este peinado), pero en el relato original lo menciona y me encariñé un poco con la idea aunque quizás, por las fechas que manejo, pudo haber sido una moda de la madre de esta chica.

*Con eso de "... encontrar a Connie con esa fea máscara puesta..." quiero aclarar algo: su máscara SÍ es fea. El asunto es que, en lugar de manejar 1784 como en el relato original, preferí usar 1820, fecha en que el relato se publicó. En este caso, Connie tiene ascendencia Irlandesa, por lo que conoce muy bien lo que es Halloween. Aunque también he modificado un poco el sentido histórico a mi favor, pues los Irlandeses llegaron a Estados Unidos hasta 1846. Así que, para que se den una idea de lo que quiero que imaginen el siguiente capítulo, por favor, googleen **Halloween 1800's**.

*Hessiano: que proviene de Hesse en Alemania.

*Éso de la marca en el cuello me lo he inventado yo, no viene en ninguna parte del relato y, de hecho, este insunúa que Ichabod Crane en realidad fue atacado por Brom "El Huesos" Van Brunt disfrazado del jinete sin cabeza. Pero en este caso el personaje con el rol de Brom no tiene nada serio en contra de Eren, así que aquí ya ha conocido al jinete sin cabeza.

*El número trece, un número temido por casi cualquier estadounidense, simplemente no podía faltar.

*"... Con razón la renta era tan barata...", este dato es cierto. Las casas y departamentos con el número trece son generalmente evitadas por los estadounidenses y si buscas una casa con un descuento exquisito y que además quieras regatear un poco todavía, ésa casa o departamento se encuentra en los Estados Unidos con un número trece condenándola a estar sola por décadas. Recordemos que Connie es prácticamente irlandés y Armin... no tuvo opción xD

Notas: Sin asteriscos.

El rol de los personajes hasta ahora:

Ichabod Crane: Eren Jaeger.

Katrina Van Tassel: Mikasa Ackerman.

Lady Van Tassel: madre de Mikasa.

Baltus Van Tassel: padre de Mikasa.

Brom "El Huesos" Van Brunt: Jean Kirchstein.

Doctor Lancaster: Hanji Zoe.

Migistrado Philipse: Erwin Smith.

Como pueden ver uso tanto datos de la película Sleepy Hollow de Tim Burton como el relato de Washington Irving pero aquí las cosas son un poco diferentes:

1.-Jean no está comprometido con Mikasa y ni él ni Eren están interesados en ella, aunque ella en Eren sí.

2.-Levi vendría siendo un personaje extra como primo de Mikasa.

3.-Eren, como en el relato, es un profesor y no un policía huérfano como en la película pero tampoco es el maestro cruel que relata W. Irving.

4.-Eren y Levi realmente se encuentran con el jinete sin cabeza, pues aquí no hay nada serio en la rivalidad de Jean y Eren como con Ichabod y Brom, por lo tanto Jean no tiene la necesidad de molestar a Eren disfrazado de fantasma.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero que las notas hayan sido claras y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda déjenla como un review y la contesto tan rápido como pueda ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


End file.
